Everyone Has Died
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Songfic. A song on the radio reflects Sonic's life exactly when Shadow informs him that everyone has died while he was away. Beware: Really angsty.


**Here I am, with a really angsty songfic. The ideas and words just started popping into my head when I was on a walk. I'm warning you, this is really depressing. Still here? Then read on.**

* * *

Sonic awoke early that morning. The sky outside was dreary and grey, preparing for another rainstorm. The clock read seven-fifteen a.m, Sunday morning. Sonic stretched, knowing that he probably couldn't fall back asleep. He was still tired from his trip. He had gone off for a while on his own, and had been gone two weeks. Two weeks of nothing but himself, out where no one could reach him. It had been a rather nice break, getting away from everyone. Sonic wandered into the living room of his house. The light on the phone was flickering, showing that Sonic had gotten a message. Sonic groggily clicked the play button.

"Sonic, it's Shadow," Shadow's message came from the phone, his voice sounding a little sad. "There are some things you might want to know about since you've been away. Meet me at the Marce Cafe at seven-thirty, okay? Goodbye." Sonic groaned. He had just gotten back, and already he was being called to something? Oh well, couldn't be too bad. It was just Shadow, after all. Sonic went out the door, deciding to leave for the cafe before the rain.

* * *

It had begun to rain by the time Sonic entered the cafe. His fur was a little damp, but he was glad for the warmth of the cafe. He immediatly saw Shadow at the table farthest from the entrance. Typical of him, he never liked being too close to people. Sonic made his way over to the table, sitting down.

"You decided to show up," Shadow said calmly, as Sonic seated himself. Shadow looked tired, and his eyes were a little red.

"Course I did, why wouldn't I?" Sonic asked.

"You haven't read the paper yet, I presume."

"Shads, I just got back. Of course I haven't read the paper, especially since I never read it anyway. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes," Shadow said. Sonic noticed that Shadow hadn't even snapped at being called Shads. Whatever was going on, either it was real, or Shadow was finally getting used to the nickname. Sonic hoped it was the latter.

"I'll go get the paper," Shadow said. "I'll be right back." Sonic watched him walk off towards the counter. Sonic leaned his head back, listening to the radio station playing. The main radio speaker was right above their seat, just starting to break into a song. It was called "Everyone Has Died," by some knew band called Fate. Sonic thought it was a weird name, but he listened as the song started.

_Everyone you've_ _known throughout your life has died today_

_Yes, every friend known faded away_

_They wished they could say goodbye_

_As the sky turns from blue to grey_

_Everyone you knew died today_

Another one of those angsty teen songs. Sonic let out a groan. He never liked this kind of music, this was more for Shadow. But, seeing as Shadow was still coming back with the paper, Sonic decided to listen a bit more.

_Do you remember the boy_

_Who followed you everywhere?_

_No matter how hard you tried_

_You couldn't get him out of you hair?_

_He fell too far, the ground broke his fall_

_He fell apart, 'cause there was no one there at all_

_What about the girl, _

_As sweet as sweet could be?_

_You were her hero, the one she tried to please_

_While you were gone_

_The girl went out to sea_

_She fell right in, and she's sorry she can't breathe_

The chorus began to play again, as Shadow came back with the newspapers. He sighed as he sat down.

"This song's playing?" Shadow asked. "Great, this song is so long."

"I thought you liked depressing stuff," Sonic said with a smirk. "So, what's in the papers?" Shadow opened them, handing Sonic section C.

"Obituaries," Shadow said. Sonic turned there, not knowing why Shadow would want him to see this. His eyes widened as he saw the first entry.

Miles "Tails" Prower: Miles died Saturday, September 8th after falling out of his plane during a lightning storm. His body and plane were found crashed into the ground. Miles died on the spot, eight years old.

"My god," Sonic muttered in astonishment. "He...died? How come I didn't here about this? I thought that at least Amy or someone would have left a message." Sonic could feel tears welling up. His little buddy, gone.

"There's a reason no one called," Shadow said. "Same reason why I'm the one showing you this.

Continue, there are more obituaries." Sonic looked down, letting out a small gasp.

Cream Daffodil Rabbit: Cream died Thursday, September 6th. She was on a boat with her family, when she slipped and fell off the boat. No one was able to get to her in time, and she drowned at age six. The two chao that went after her also drowned in the rescue attempt.

"Cream and the chao too?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. "They were so young."

"I know," Shadow said. Both were silent, only hearing the rain and the radio.

_There was the guy _

_That you always put down_

_You claimed to be friends,_

_But he was just a toy_

_Oh god, he crashed with all his friends that day_

_The shards of glass pierced all over his face_

_The silent girl you knew only too well_

_She longed for you to listen_

_But you never really heared_

_Her heart, it burned_

_When the house caught on fire_

_They say she went out with a smile_

"I hate this song," Sonic said. "I don't need anything more depressing."

"Too bad," Shadow said solemnly. "I'm sorry to say there's more." He pointed to two more entries.

Knuckles Tameron Echidna: Died Tuesday, September 4th. Knuckles got in a car crash late Tuesday night, along with his friends, the Chaotix. The reportedly swerved off the road, crashing into a clifface. Knuckles died on the spot, the Chaotix are currently in the hospital. Knuckles was found with the lower half of his body ripped and crashed, glass from the windshield stuck in his face. He was sixteen.

Blaze Catherine Ember the Cat: Died Wednesday, September 5th. Blaze was found dead at the scene of a fire on Wednesday. She apparantly suffocated from lack of oxygen. Cause of the fire is unknown. Blaze was the only casualty, died age fifteen

"Damn it!" Sonic said. "I leave for two weeks, and I find out everyone's dead! What's the deal?" He felt like he should be crying in sorrow, it's what most people would do. But the tears wouldn't come. Sonic and Shadow listened as the chorus of the song played.

"There's more, isn't there?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. "Then why aren't you crying?"

"I've already read this," Shadow said quietly. "I've already cried. I cannot allow myself to mourn over deaths for a long time, I've learned that with Maria. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, who is immortal. I will surely encounter more deaths, and I must learn not to feel sorry for to long."

"I'm glad I'm not immortal," Sonic muttered to himself.

"Good then, you actually figured something out." Sonic was about to protest, when the next part of the song played.

_There was the girl you knew, but never understood_

_A part of you wanted to be with her_

_If you could, if you could_

_Your beautiful theif girl_

_Finally was caught_

_Before she could scream, she was shot_

_And then the other, who followed you around_

_She gave her heart to you_

_And you put her down_

_You missed her screaming_

_She couldn't take no more_

_The bloody knife fell onto the floor_

Sonic looked back at the paper, bracing himself for whichever friend he was going to read about next.

Rouge Emilia Garnet the Bat: Rouge the bat, treasure hunter and government spy, was caught during a heist Friday 7th. She was shot by one of the security guards, despite orders not to fire. She was rushed to a hospital, but died in the ambulance. Age seventeen.

"Odd how Fate plays these little tricks on us, isn't it?" Shadow asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"Simple. Everyone is dying just like this song, aren't they? It's like this song was meant for this moment. Fate does things like this all the time."

"So you believe our lives are pre-determined by Fate? That all of this is by Fate?"

"Nothing is determined by fate, Sonic. Fate is just the things in our lives that happen, the chances and events. Fate governs nothing of how we live, only what happens." Sonic stared at the black hedgehog in silence.

"Who else?" Sonic asked. He didn't want to know who else, but he knew he would find out. There was no way out of this, for he would surely hear of this eventually.

"Amy," Shadow said. Sonic stared at him, the tears finally falling.

"Amy too?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but she isn't in this newspaper. She died before any of the others did, soon after you left. She...she commited suicide."

"What?" Sonic yelled, unknowingly drawing the attention of everyone in the cafe. "Why they hell did Amy commit suicide? She was perfectly fine!"

"She was done with having you be so mean to her," Shadow said. "Like in the song, you put her down. Don't you remember that fight you had before you left?" Sonic was silent. Yes, he had yelled at Amy, because he was sick of her following him. He really wasn't that sick of her, just angry. So he had yelled at her, and hadn't even said goodbye before he left.

"Amy..." Sonic trailed off, and the people turned away. "Shadow, is there anyone else who died?" Shadow was silent. Sonic couldn't help but feel tears as they fell down his face.

"I think there is," Shadow said finally, "but they haven't died yet. Physically, at least." Shadow's voice fell quiet.

_Everyone's gone. They all left you._

_Life can't get any worse_

_Such isn't true_

_There's one last friend_

_The one you thought would never leave_

_He says he's sorry to make your heart bleed_

_Everyone you've_ _known throughout your life has died today_

_Yes, every friend known faded away_

_They wished they could say goodbye_

_As the sky turns from blue to grey_

_Everyone you knew died today_

"Is it over?" Sonic asked, turning his head. But where Shadow had sat, now was an empty chair. On the table was a note.

**_Dear Sonic,_**

_**Sorry I had to leave, but something tells me I have to go. Don't worry, only one more person dies, and that is today. Go home now, the answer will soon come. I just want to say I'll miss you.**_

_**Sincerely, Shadow.**_

Sonic crumpled up the note, throwing it in the wastebasket. He exited the cafe, the rain pouring hard. Sonic didn't care, for everyone was gone now. He didn't run home, but slowly walked away, allowing the cold to seep into his fur, penetrating the warmth left over from the cafe. Nothing mattered, as the hedgehog walked away.

* * *

Shadow gazed at the figure of the hedgehog walking in the rain. He didn't know why he had run off, he just had. A feeling it was time to go. Shadow knew why, it was for the last death. The death in the song, the song that fate had played. Shadow closed his eyes, knowing he'd have to live with death forever. The final words of the song escaped his lips as the rain fell from the sky.

_Everyone you've known has died today_

_Every friend faded away_

_Now the hero's gone_

_He has been claimed by the rain_

_And now everyone has died today_**

* * *

So angsty! I swear, the whole thing was totally random. Sonic and all characters are Sega's, but "Everyone Has Died" is owned by me. Review, that's all I ask.**


End file.
